Let Me Be The One
by APA0927
Summary: Dr. Regina Mills, a cardiologist in Storybrooke General Hospital is in a five year relationship with her boyfriend Robin Locksley, an acclaimed independent film director. They are in a relationship that seemed like a fairy tale and almost perfect, but what happens when someone in the past comes back? Non-magical outlaw queen AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So guys, this is my first story. So I will apologize if the story sucks or if there are wrong grammars or writing sins I've committed. English in't my first language and I don't have a beta reader so I'm just relying on my own knowledge and google for now. But if want you to help me write, feel free to message me and review the story. Tell me what you want, what you liked or didn't like from the story. I'm very open so don't worry :)

Disclaimer: I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time and its characters.

* * *

It was a sunny morning of March, not too hot and not too cold, just a perfect temperature for me. I heard my mom and felt her pulling the blanket covering my body away from me. I have been living with my parents for the past two months ever since he gave me space to think, to know what I really want, rather who I really want.

"Hey sweetheart, come on, it's time to wake up. I already asked Johanna to cook your breakfast. You'll be late for work if you don't get up. Please baby, get up, shower, go down and eat your breakfast. I don't want my grandchild to be malnourished." I kept my eyes closed while my mom pleaded to me to get up. I only opened them when my mom mentioned my baby, my baby that is inside of me. Realization struck me hard. A realization that I have someone inside of me that I need to take care of and love with my whole heart and most of all to get my shit together before it becomes too late.

I sat up and placed my hands on my belly that is still flat considering I'm almost done with my first trimester and begun talking to my baby, "Hi baby, good morning, this is mommy. I want to say that I love you and I am so sorry if I've been neglecting you these past couple of weeks, but I promise you that I will never do that again and I will take care of both of us."

I got out of my bed, went to my bathroom and shower, when I finished, I dressed up and thanked God that my office clothes still fit me, head down stairs to have my breakfast. I saw daddy at the table having his usual breakfast, coffee and oatmeal with some fruit toppings reading the morning newspaper. I sat on the chair adjacent to his, facing my mom. I greeted and asked daddy when I settled down, "Good morning daddy, how was your sleep?"

"Good morning sweetheart, it was good, how's my grandchild this morning? Did he give you problem this morning?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"No dad, he has been good. I rarely throw up in the morning. So far, so good." I answered with a grin painted on my face.

"Is that so hija? Well, when I was pregnant with you, I barely kept the food inside me. You constantly make me wanna throw up. Your dad even gifted me a trash can that was shaped like a toilet bowl because I kept vomiting the whole day for almost six months!" And the three of them laughed.

"By the way mom, do you need a ride to the office?" I asked.

"Oh hija thank you, but no thanks. Your dad and I have a lunch meeting with some potential investors, so most probably I won't go to office today."

When I finished my breakfast, I grabbed my purse and coat, kissed them goodbyes and went to work.

When I arrived in the hospital, after being gone for almost two months, I noticed almost all of the staff was staring at me. It looked like they saw a ghost. I ignored them and went straight to my consultation room and waited for my patients to arrive. While waiting, I let myself to be consumed by my own thoughts. It's so ironic. The great Dr. Regina Mills, one of the best cardiologists in the United States, cannot mend her dying heart. The person who has answers to almost every questions, cannot even answer the questions swirling around her brain that she formulated for the past two months. She got distracted when she heard the door open, thinking it was a patient she quickly wiped the tears that ran down her face. She was taken aback when the person hugged her tightly without saying a word. It was her friend, Tink Rose, a fellow cardiologist. They met while taking their pre-med course, Regina was taking up nursing while Tink was taking up pharmacy. They had several classes together and the first they met, they hit it off immediately and became very close friends even though they are somehow opposites.

Tink let got of her and inquired, "My God Regina! I missed you. Where have you been? How are you? One day I got a call from Aunty Cora asking if I could cover your shifts, and of course I said yes but when I asked why, she just said that you'll tell me when you're ready. I was so worried. I wanted to go to your house but knowing you, I know you'll come around when you need me and it's either you want to deal with it on your own or with Robin."

I just said with a forced a smile, "I missed you too. I'm fine, I guess. I just took vacation."

"Oh Regina, I'm so happy seeing you today but I'm not happy seeing you like this. We've known each for so long, you cannot lie to me. Tell me what's wrong. I can clearly see dark circles and bags under your eyes." She said with a concern look.

"Nothing's wrong Tink, I just needed a vacation, that's it." I lied.

"You know Regina, that is bullshit. I know you. You don't like taking vacations even though you needed it. I can still remember how Aunty Cora almost dragged you out of your house to go and take a vacation with them. So tell me what's the problem. I'm all ears. I'm your friend, you know you can trust me so please tell me. I hate seeing you like this. I can see your walls that was broken down by Robin starting to come up again."

With the mention of his name and what good he did to me, I started crying in front of my friend.

"Tink, I don't know what to do anymore. I screwed up. I'm so stupid, Tink! I don't know what came to me. I hate myself for being so weak. For taking him for granted. I don't wanna lose him, but I feel like I already did. God Tink! I'm so stupid and weak! I don't deserve him, but I want and need him. I love him! And it hurts because I know I hurt him so bad. I'm so scared. What if he doesn't come back to me?! What if he doesn't want and need me anymore?! What if he doesn't love anymore?!" I said in between sobs.

I saw a slight shock expression on her her face when I wiped my tears with back of my hands but still thankful that my friend let me finish before answering me, "Regina, stop with your thoughts, I don't know what exactly happened but that's impossible! Robin loves you so much, he will not leave you! And you are the smartest and strongest woman I know so stop right there."

"You don't understand Tink! I screwed up big time! I can't just call him and say sorry. I know hurt him so much. Tink, this was the only time I saw him cry so much! And it sill pains when I remember how sad and angry his face was. I don't know what to do!" I begun crying again while saying those words in between sobs.

My friend hugged so tight once again while stroking my hair while trying to calm me down and even my breathing, "Shush, Regina calm down, breathe with me okay? Inhale, exhale." Repeating those words a few times and then she let me go.

When she let me go, she said, "I want to help you get Robin back. You know I love you both and I hate seeing you like this. But I need to know what happened. Please, Regina tell me."

I sighed, tried to gather the events of the past three months, as well as courage to tell my friend how stupid I am and how I screwed up and how blind I was to recognize all the good and beautiful things in front of me. When I felt that I was ready to tell her everything, in details, one of the staff in the hospital knocked on my room to tell me that my patient is in the waiting area and let him know if I'm ready to meet my first patient that morning.

"Regina, we're not yet done. I really want to help. Let's catch up. Lunch, what do you say?" My friend inquired.

"Yes Tink. See you lunch time. You can go back to your apartment, I know you're tired for taking my shift for two months. Thank you Tink. See you at lunch. I'll call you later where we'll meet." I told her that and she walked out of my consultation room. I took several minutes to gather myself before I let myself my first patient in. I was surprised when I saw a family of three entering my room. All of them looked healthy, I let them take a seat and I inquired if they have record in the hospital, the blonde lady answered, "Good morning Dr. Mills, I'm Emma, this is my son Henry," holding the boy's hand, "and this is my husband Neal."

After introducing her family, she said that they don't have a record in the hospital yet, so I asked her to fill up the information sheet, and found out that it was their son, Henry, that has a heart ailment. Emma gave me the past medical records of Henry, I read it briefly, and assisted them to different labs to take several tests. When Henry was done with the tests, I talked to Emma regarding on the next steps they will take to heal Henry. I said that we'll have to wait for the results of the tests and I'll read his past medical records thoroughly. I told Emma that I'll personally call her when I got the results and found out what's wrong with Henry's heart. And when I was saying goodbye to them, Henry hugged me from the waist and said, "Thank you. I have faith in you." my heart swell with the affection that the little boy gave and before I knew it they're gone.

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast, no surgeries just two more patients with minor problem with their hearts. When I glanced at the clock, she it was already 11:50am. I was craving for some Italian cuisine so I called Tink to meet me at the Italian restaurant near the hospital.

By 12 noon, I clocked out and went to the parking lot to get my car and drove to the restaurant. When I went in, I saw Tink and walked to the table where Tink was sitting.

"Let's order and you'll tell me what happened." My friend said with a comforting smile painted on her face.

* * *

A/N2: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell what you want to see on the next chapters. But from what I have in my mind, it might only be a two shot or three. I hope you'll review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter in Robin's POV. I'm sorry it took several days before I updated this. I'm just so busy from school. Again, feel free to review, positive or negative will be appreciated. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin's POV

I was standing by the shore, staring blankly in the sea, deep in my thoughts when I felt someone stood beside me.

"Hey mate, here." It was one of my mates and assistant director Will. He handed me a cold bottle of local beer. I asked for our other friend, John, Will said he's already asleep and most probably snoring so loud because of the stressful day we had. Together we listened to the calming waves of the sea and to the breeze of air coming from the trees from the forest nearby.

After a while of silence my mate asked, "Thinking of her?" And I respond, "Always." He finished his beer and bid me goodbye. I stayed on the shore for a while, I can't bring myself to sleep. Almost every night she's plaguing my dreams, it's like a beautiful nightmare. One more bottle of beer and I find myself feeling tired, in all aspect so I decided to go back to our room to rest.

In the morning our friend John, being the first one to sleep also the first one to wake up. He woke us up at around eight AM to get ready for another stressful yet adventurous day ahead for us. We're so blessed to be given this opportunity. Aside from directing, the three of us loves the environment, we enjoy the outdoors, from the sea to the mountains. We all get the best of both worlds in this island, the island of Palawan in the Philippines. This particular part of the island can only be reached by private plane or long hours of boat ride. We were hired by a television channel to film the natural activities in this island.

We've only been here for two months but I already fell in love with the island. There are civilized parts of the island and there are very quiet parts, almost like a sanctuary. If you want a night life you just have to hop from one island to the another, if you want a serene place, you do the same and I chose the latter, anyway we were not sent here to do some leisure, but seeing the wonders of this island is already a leisure for us. We were blessed enough to be able to trek and hike the mountains and forest and dive in the clear water of the sea surrounding this island. Thank God for those activities for keeping my mind off of her and whatsoever drama I left in the states, at least during day time.

We quickly ate our breakfast and got ready for the day. Being a secluded part of the island, I just left my cellphone in the room since it really has no use in terms of communication because there is no signal in that part of the island.

"Have you checked the weather report?" John asked Will. "Yes I already did. We are lucky, no typhoon ahead, the sky will be clear today according to the report." Will stated.

We packed our camping and directing equipment and head to forest. That day, our task was to capture the activities of endangered species in that forest. We walked through the forest with some locals that guided us so that we will not be lost because the forest is still rich and full of life. When we reached the heart of the forest, we set up our camp because we planned to stay in there over the night.

Four tents were placed in a large clearing, one for me, one for John, one for Will and one for the two locals who guided us in the forest. When were settled, we started with our work. The locals guided us deep in the forest while there was still light illuminating from the old and tall trees surrounding it. We were truly blessed that day because we were able to shoot a lot of endangered animals such as Palawan bearcat, Palawan leopard cat, and Palawan flying squirrel. It was six in the evening when we finished shooting and called it a day. Since it was illegal to hunt in that forest, we brought meat and other ingredients that we can cook easily. We gathered woods while walking back to the camp. The five of us had a simple yet delicious meal prepared by our guides, they said it was called _adobo._ Since we were here for two months already, it was not our first time have it, but it has a twist, they put coconut milk in it making it more savory. After dinner, the four of then decided to retire early since there was nothing to do anymore.

As usual, I cannot put myself to sleep immediately so I decided to wander in the forest. I grabbed my compass and flashlight and started walking until I reached another clearing. I was mesmerized by the beauty of the clearing, the moon was the only source of light in the area. I can't help but imagine bringing _my Regina_ in this beautiful island. Even though I was the one who gave her time and space, I still hope and believe that in the end, she'll still be _mine._ Honestly, my feelings are still conflicted. I love her, but the pain is still there and I don't know if I can forget what happened anytime soon. Yes, I already forgave her, I love her, I miss her, hell, I even left my heart with her even though I was mad and angry at her, at him, at them. I just hope that when I get back in America, she already have the answers to the questions in her mind, because I may have a conflicted feelings at the moment, but my mind is still thinking of her and my heart is still beating for her even though it was stabbed really deep.

 **...**

In the middle of the night John woke up to pee. After peeing, he noticed that Robin's tent was slightly open and when he peaked through the slight opening he was alarmed because Robin was not there. He woke up Will and the guides and said that Robin is missing. Will woke from his peaceful slumber and immediately grabbed his compass and flashlight. The four off them started walking together while shouting Robin's name. Ater twenty minutes of walking and shouting, the group decided to split into two pair. John and Will decided to split so that the two guides will also split and both of them will have a guide. They went to opposite direction but before parting they decided that if they didn't find Robin after one to two hours they will go back to the camp and will leave the forest and start asking for rescue team. After thirty minutes of finding Robin, luck is still not in their cards and unfortunately for them, it started to rain, not heavy but enough to make the land to be soft and slippery.

Two hours had passed and still no Robin in sight. The pairs decided to go back to the camp.

"Will have seen any trace of Robin in your area?" John asked.

"Mate, I wish I had, but no. No sign of Robin, any footstep was easily cleared by the rain." Will said, his voice was cracking.

"I guess we have to back to the room, maybe he's there." John said.

And so even though it was raining, they packed their bags started walking back to their room. In the middle of their walk, John stumbled upon something. It was Robin's scarf. He was so sure that it was Robin's because there is an _RL_ embroidery in the end. They hurry back to their room to check if Robin's there. Unfortunately, Robin wasn't there. Since is just two in the morning, they can't call and ask for rescue team, so they decided to rest and start looking in the morning when there's sunlight. When the morning came, John went to the city and asked for a rescue unit while Will and some other locals decided to help finding Robin.

John, together with the rescue unit arrived before noon and immediately assembled the search party, instructing the people and where and how to find Robin. By lunch time, the search party started.

Since Robin and his team was hired by a famous tv network, and even them were pretty famous as well due to the international awards to got from directing highly praised independent films, the local tv networks were starting to arrive in the island to cover the news.

Five PM, seventeen hours after Robin went missing, the rescue team may be there but in the police, Robin is still not missing. They can only declare a person missing after 24 hours, thus they can only give few task force to the search party. By night time, Robin is still no where to be found. They decided to rest, but Will and John cannot sleep knowing their friend might be in danger. By morning, the police force already declared Robin as missing person, and before the day ended, international television network started arriving in the peaceful island to cover the news.

The two men are contemplating if they should let Regina know. Both of them know what happened between to the couple, after so much contemplating they decided to call and inform her. Wishing that she'll answer her phone, and signal in the island will stay longer and stronger.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think happened to Robin?**

 **Let me know what's on your mind. I might update after 2-3 weeks.**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry this is not a new chapter, just an author's note, but I just upload the second chapter of the story. Haha!

Just so you know, I changed the title from **"Replacement"** to **"Let Me Be The One".** I think the new title is more appropriate with the way I want to write the story, with the path of the story that's in my mind. The new title is based on a song with the same title. Jimmy Bondoc a local artist in my country is the singer, listen to it. The song is really good. Here is the lyrics to the song. :)

 _Somebody told me you were leavin'_  
 _I didn't know_  
 _Somebody told me you're unhappy_  
 _But it doesn't show_  
 _Somebody told me that you don't want me no more_  
 _So you're walkin' out the door_  
 _Nobody told me you've been cryin'_  
 _Every night_  
 _Nobody told me you'd been dyin'_  
 _But didn't want to fight_  
 _Nobody told me that you fell out of love from me_  
 _So I'm settin' you free_  
 _[Ref:]_  
 _Let me be the one to break it up_  
 _So you won't have to make excuses_  
 _We don't need to find a set up where_  
 _Someone wins and someone loses_  
 _We just have to say our love was true_  
 _But has now become a lie_  
 _So I'm tellin' you I love you one last time_  
 _And goodbye_  
 _Somebody told me you still loved me_  
 _Don't know why_  
 _Nobody told me that you only_  
 _Needed time to fly_  
 _Somebody told me that you want to come back when_  
 _Our love is real again_  
 _[ref then bridge]_  
 _[Bridge:]_  
 _Just turn around and walk away_  
 _You don't have to live like this_  
 _But if you love me still then stay_  
 _Don't keep me waiting for that final kiss_  
 _We can work together through this test_  
 _Or we can work through it apart_  
 _I just need to get this off my chest_  
 _That you will always have my heart_  
 _[ref]_


	4. Chapter 3

Regina's POV

In the restaurant.

Our orders arrived. Since my cravings already kicked in, I ordered a calamari for starter, creamy seafood linguini, mixed berries souffle, and a house blend iced tea while my friend only ordered a chicken caesar salad and a lemon water. My friend's eyes widened when she saw my orders, "Regina, are you going to eat all of that?"

"Well, yes. But I will share, do you want some?" I grabbed the platter of calamari on my side and placed in between us and I offered her some.

My friend turned down my offer saying she's on a diet even though she's very petite. I proceed in devouring my food. I noticed noticed my friend shooting me an inquisitive look.

"Regina, please be truthful to me. Are you pregnant?" Tink asked.

I almost choked on my souffle and my eyes widen when I heard the question that slip out of my friend's mouth. I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't want to lie to my friend but I was also not ready to tell anyone about my pregnancy because of the risk and the father still not aware of it. I took some

before I answered my my friend, I quickly contemplated on my options.

"Yes." It came out like a murmur, I bet she didn't hear it.

"Can you repeat that for me, dear?" Tink inquired. I was correct she didn't hear me say yes to her question so I said, "I'm pregnant." It's little louder this time, and at this moment I know she heard it because her eyes softened and she gave me a grinning a smile. I smiled back at her but the smile faded almost immediately when she asked, "That's a great a news girl! How are far along are you? Does your man knows about this?" With a frown, I shook my head.

How can I tell Robin that we're having a baby when I know that I hurt him so much and I don't know if I could still have him back. I'm not even sure if it is still right for me think that he's still my man.

With that, we ate our meal in silence. Occasionally, glancing to each other. I can see the concerned look on my friend's face. It felt like she wanted to ask me a lot of things but being very cautious because of my condition. And I thanked God that she wasn't asking me anything yet becauase I know that Tink is very inquisitive. She likes to put her nose on almost all of my business, our business. When we finished our meal, she paid for our meal and told me that it's her welcome back treat for me.

While we were waiting for her card to return, she asked me, "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

I thought of saying no, but I know I need help to get him back. So I said, "Yes. I want him back as soon as possible and I need your help Tink. What I did was so huge, I can't fix it alone. Let's go to my parents' house. I'll tell everything when when we get there. I'll tell Whale to cover your shift today." So we drove separately to the house.

When we reached our destination, the only people in there were Johana, Granny, and Gepetto. Granny is the head of all our helpers and Gepetto, her husband is our go to guy when we need manly task in the house, he can be our driver, gardener, carpenter, just ask him and he'll see if he can work on it.

Gepetto greeted us before we can enter the house, "Hello lovely ladies! Don't you have lives to save today?"

"Well, we do but there are two more important lives we have to save as soon as possible." Tink answered.

When we entered the house, we saw Granny and Johana in the kitchen. Granny was instructing her to do the grocery shopping that afternoon. We didn't bother them anymore and headed upstairs to my room. I changed into comfortable clothes and also gave Tink some comfortable clothes to change into because I know that things will get tough when I start talking in little while.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked Tink.

"You know I'm always comfortable in this house, it's like my second home. And I should be the one asking you that. You know we can have a nice afternoon and not worry for a while. I won't push you to tell me everything today, especially with your condition. You can tell me whenever you're ready." Tink told me with a very obvious concerned look.

"I already told you, I'm ready. Let's just get this over with. I really want to fix everything with Robin. I need you to help me. You've been there since day one, you're the reason for the existence of our relationship Tink." I informed my friend.

"Okay, sit here," patting the space in the bed "and tell me everything. And Let's get your soulmate back for you and this godchild of mine." She said with a wink and smile, trying to lighten up the mood in the room.

Sitting beside my friend in my queen size bed, I started telling her what happened.

* * *

 _December 16, 2016_

 _It maybe just a normal day for some, but for me, for us rather, it was a special day. It marked the fifth year of our relationship. Our morning started with a special breakfast in bed. My boyfriend is very good at his work but he's also a good cook, he knows how to make my favorite breakfast which is consist of super fluffy apple pancakes, with fluffy and creamy scrambled eggs and fresh fruits on the side, and of course hot cocoa with whipped cream and sprinkled with cinnamon on top._

 _He placed the food on the bedside table and peppered with light kisses that started from my forehead, I opened my my eyes when he kissed me on my lips. "Good morning babe." I said. "Good morning babe, happy anniversary." He replied._

 _"Is that our breakfast that I am smelling right now?" I asked._

 _"Oh that, that's your breakfast in bed your majesty." My boyfriend said._

 _I looked at him, confused why it was just my breakfast so I asked again, "My breakfast, huh? And where's yours?" with a frown painted in my face I added, "You know I don't like eating alone, especially when I know you're here."_

 _I saw a grin formed in my boyfriend's face. "My breakfast is this, this, this, this, and this." While he saying those words, he started kissing me again from my forehead, to my cheeks, to the tip of my nose, to my lips, to my chin, and down to my neck. I stopped him before he gets lower, I pulled him back and kissed him again, this time with more passion, heated but not sloppy. I broke the kiss and said, "I love you. " And he said, "And I you, my queen. Eat your breakfast and get ready. I have so much in store for us today."_

 _"Eat with me please. It seems like you prepared enough for us." I said and we ate the breakfast he prepared._

 _We got into the shower and dressed up for the day when I heard my phone rings and I answered. "Hello. What's wrong?" I asked. "Okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes. In the meantime, keep him awake." I added._

 _"What's wrong babe? Do you need to go to the hospital today?" Robin asked me._

 _I nodded said, "Yes babe. Emergency operation. I'm so sorry."_

 _"It's okay babe. You go save the life of that man. I'll be here when you get back. Don't worry about the plans for today, I got it." He said and kissed me. Before I left I said thank you to him and went to the hospital as soon as possible. I hate it when my patients die on my hands, and I won't let that happen to this man._

 _The man almost died but thank God that I have other magnificent doctors backing me up for that operation. We were able to revive the man's life and after three hours in the operating room, the man was safe and resting in his room. His family thanked us for saving their loved one. I went to the changing room to remove my bloody scrubs change into clean clothes. When I entered my consultation room, I saw Chinese take out, my comfort food with a note, "Hello my love, I know you did your best today and you deserve this no matter what the outcome of the surgery. I'll see you at home. Love, Your Soulmate/Savior." It was an exhausting operation so I munched on my Chinese take out and when I'm done, I immediately clocked out went back to our house. It was already one the afternoon, I entered our house and silenced welcomed me. So I went straight to our room and saw Robin sleeping. I changed into my house clothes and laid beside him and in a split second, as if it was a reflex move, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, nuzzled his nose to my hair, and I knew he's awake._

 _"I'm sorry I ruined your plan for us today." I said._

 _"It's okay babe, I cancelled my plan for this afternoon but we still have tonight. And now we have enough time to ourselves in this bed." He said suggestively._

 _"What do you want to do in this bed at this beautiful afternoon?" I asked, this time I'm facing him already._

 _"Well, I originally planned to sleep and cuddle with you all afternoon but then you're so irresistible, why don't I just show you? You know I think I didn't have enough for lunch." He said with a smirk on his face and wiggling eyebrows._

 _I giggled as he started kissing me and saying i love yous in between those kisses. He snaked his hands under my shirt as I did the same his and in seconds our shirts were gone. His kisses went from my neck to my chest, with his skillful hand, he unclasped my bra started cupping my breast. I moaned in pleasure and started moving my hand to the waistband of his boxers. I felt his member getting harder and when I gripped it, I heard him groan. "Someone's eager." I said. "For you, always." He said. He moved one of his hands down to my panties and heard him say, "Seems I'm not the only one. God babe, you're so wet." And I moaned a little louder when he played with my love bud. "Babe stop teasing please. I want you. Make love to me, now." I said panting in my husky voice. I felt him smirking and said, "If the lady insists." He pulled down his boxers and I saw his member standing in full attention. In split seconds, I felt him entering my womanhood. Even after five years in this relationship, it still take me sometime to adjust to his glory. I rolled my his hips and he started thrusting, slow and full of passion. I moaned in each thrust. I was craving for more so I said, "Babe harder and faster please." And he complied. I felt myself being dragged to the edge with each gruttal thrust , "I'm close." I heard him say, "Come for me babe. Let go." A few more thrusts, I cried out in pleasure as I reached my climax and after three or four thrusts he also reached his and spilled his seeds inside of me. He kissed my forehead and pulled himself out of my womanhood. Coming down to our highs, he pulled me to his chest and we drifted to sleep._

 _I was awoken by the sound of shower. I pat the side of his bed and knew that I wasn't dreaming. So I pulled myself out of our bed and went to the shower. I joined my boyfriend and after thirty minutes of showering, we prepared ourselves for our anniversary date._

 _It was a very cold night but I didn't care. So I wore a blue dress with a zipper running from the back to my side of the waist until to the middle of my thigh giving the dress a small slit. I put on my make up, usual smokey eye and red lips and I let my hair hair down. I slipped into my black stilletos and trench coat, not caring if there'll be a pile of snow outside._

 _I went down and saw my boyfriend already dressed in his forest green button down shirt, tucked in his neatly ironed black slacks, and shiny black leather shoes. He cleaned nicely, trimmed his scrufs and put some gel to his hair to remain in place. Before reaching the last step, I went closer to the stairs to assist me and whispered, "You look so gorgeous." I smiled and said, "You clean up well." We left the house went to the restaurant that he had reservation._

 _In the Misthaven, the waitress named Anna assisted us to a closed door room and left us alone. After a few minutes, our food arrive. We ate our lovely dinner and before it's time for dessert, it excused myself to go the powder room. While walking to the powder room, I heard someone calling my name. I didn't turn around because I didn't know if I was the Regina that the man was calling so I went straight to the room and redo my make lipstick. When I left the room, I immediately regret my decision. I should have stayed inside of it. I stood in the entry way, frozen on my place, eyes wide open and lips slightly parted._

 _"Regina." He said._

 _After a minute of silence that felt like eternity, I finally conjured my voice to speak, "Daniel."_

 _The man that left me several years ago with no proper goodbye. The man who shattered my heart into millions of pieces. The one whom I tried to desperately forget all these years. The man that I was hoping to return but did not. And now he's here, standing in front of me. Am I dreaming? Is the universe playing a prank on me? Why just now? Impeccable timing, good job with that. It's our fifth year anniversary and out of nowhere my first love, the one who I believed my true love was, is here! Standing in front me. Pretending like nothing happened several years ago._

 _"Earth to Regina? Hello?" He said while snapping his fingers in front of me, and added "You know, you haven't changed a bit. I can still read you."_

 _"No Daniel! I have changed a lot! I have changed because of you! Because you left me! You left with no warnings, with no explanation!" I said angrily but whispering because I don't want to cause a scene and make Robin leave the private room and come looking for me._

 _"Regina, please,-" He pleaded while holding my wrist. I cut him off, "No Daniel! You don't get to plead and play the victim role! You left me! Do you realize how hurt I was? How broken I was?"_

 _"Please Regina, let me explain." He said, I looked into his blue eyes and saw many emotions._

 _"I can't right now Daniel." I said and walked past him and headed to the private room where Robin was patiently waiting for me. But before I went inside the room, I put on my mask. I don't want Robin to be bothered by the ghost from my past. I have to deal with this mess alone. He already saved me, it's time for me to save myself._

 _I entered the room with a smile on my face, we ate our desserts in silence, content of occasionally glancing and smiling at each other._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello! Here's the third chapter of this story. I italicized the flashback part. So that means Regina's starting to tell Tink the happenings of the past three months. It is incomplete, it's just the start of the drama in Robin and Regina's life together. I hope you stay tuned for the next chapters. The next chapters might include both Robin's and Regina's POVs. It might take 1 or 2 chapters to complete the flashback._**

 ** _Changed the rating from T to M because of the little smut. Hahaha_**

 ** _Again, reviews, whether positive or negative are welcome. So feel free to leave one :)_**

 ** _-APA_**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm back! I'm sorry to keep you waiting for an update to this story. I've been so busy with school and I hope you can forgive me. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. This is the continuation of the third chapter, still a flashback to what had happened to Regina, Robin and Daniel. I changed the POV to third person because I find difficult writing into one's character. I hope you guys like it and tell me if you do or don't. Every mistake is mine, no beta. Sorry :( So here it is, enjoy and don't forget to review, favorite or follow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time and its characters.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 _Still in the restaurant, the evening of their fifth year anniversary. Regina didn't know that Robin was worrying about her. It was taking her a lot of time before going back. He's feeling a lot of emotions, worry, anxiety, nerves, excitement, happiness, name it for sure he was feeling that at that time. It's almost twenty minutes when she left so he decided to go after her and look for her. Before reaching the powder room he heard her voice. He was sure it was hers, she has a very sultry voice, sexiest he's ever heard. So he followed her voice, but before making his presence known he saw her talking to man, he could not recognize the man so he changed his angle and position and that's when he saw who she was talking._

 _Daniel._

 _He's back._

 _Her true love, her first love. The man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. The man that she vowed to do anything just to see him again._

 _Robin felt like a bucket of ice was poured onto him. He could not move. Thoughts running wild into pretty head of his. Is this their ending? Will this be their last anniversary? Will she leave him for Daniel? And more dark thoughts ran into his head. After a few minutes, he brisk walk to their to the kitchen and ordered the chef to bring a different dessert without the surprise. He went back to their private area, composed himself and pretend that he did not see anything._

 _By that time, he regained his hope for their relationship. He knew Regina will not leave him for Daniel and that she will tell him about this encounter when she's ready._

 _After a few more minutes, Regina arrived in their private area and said sorry for taking her long. he asked, "What took you so long babe?" He trusts Regina, he just wanted to know if she's ready to tell him about her encounter. Regina responded, "Oh, there was a long line, had to wait for my turn, I'm sorry." Robin just smiled but actually frowned in the inside. But he can't push her to tell him, he knew her, she'll come around when she felt the right timing._

 _The new set of desserts arrived. They devoured the treats and satisfied their sweet tooth._

 _She hate lying or keeping secrets to Robin but she didn't know what he will do, how will he react if he found out her little encounter with Daniel. She didn't want to sabotage their lovely evening. She didn''t know if hiding it fro him was the right thing to do but she knew that she didn't want to hurt him or bother him with her past anymore. Besides, she was sure that she'll never see Daniel ever again. She has moved on from him already. She has Robin with her, been with him for five loving years already. No one can break them apart. She was sure._

 _They finished their dessert and went back to their home. Their ride home was uneventful, silence was surrounding them, and guilt was taking over her. When they entered their apartment, she kissed him fiercely, like there was no tomorrow and he knew why, he can feel it, he can feel her guilt so he let her kiss him fiercely, anyway, he enjoys having her. Pausing to catch their breaths, she whispered, "Make love to me Robin. I want to feel you." He kissed her, now it's more passionate but not clumsy like before. They left a trail of their clothes from the door to their bedroom. When they reached their bedroom, Robin shoved Regina to the bed and followed her. He whispered, "Let me make you feel good." He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, he hips, her legs, her thigh, until he reached her clit. He was such a generous lover. He teased her and a moan escaped her lips. "God Robin! I need your mouth, please. Stop teasing.", she begged him and he followed, sucking her love bundle, and she reached her peak. By that time, Robin's manhood was very hard already but he waited for Regina to come down from her high and when she came down, she pumped his manhood and sucked him. He grunted and said, "Regina...you're...God you're so good, I wanna feel you." Regina then released him with a pop and he entered her without a problem. They were like a puzzle pieces that perfectly fit together. He slide in and almost out of her and they both love that. Robin can feel her wetness, tightness, and hotness. He felt that she was almost there again from the way she clenched so he thrust harder until the came together. He placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips and rolled to the side of their bed. He muttered, "I love you." before falling to sleep._

 _Several weeks have gone after their anniversary and the couple went back to their routines. Regina became busy with the hospital and Robin's been having meeting for a new project. Only seeing each other before or after work and texts here and there. Robin missed her so much, missed having real conversation with her. That day, Robin knew Regina will not be on duty the following day so he planned a surprise dinner for her on her favorite restaurant._

 _That day, Regina was at the hospital, attending to some of her patients. It was pretty busy due to the weather. Kids were being brought from time to time and most of them were having problems with their pulmonary system, having colds, cough, difficulty in breathing are just among the cases they were solving that morning. By 2pm, her shift ended and went home._

 _When she reached their apartment, there was a voice mail from Robin saying that she should get ready for that night because they'll have dinner but he will not say where. She just chuckled at his voice mail and went to their room to change into something comfortable. She heard a knock on their front door, the knock was frantic so she rushed to the door and opened it without looking at the peek hole. She was shocked to see see who it was at the door._

 _Daniel. Showed unexpectedly, again._

 _"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked._

 _"I just want to explain Regina." He replied._

 _"I don't need your explanation Daniel. I'm happy with my life now. And how did you know our apartment?" She asked, crossing her arms._

 _"Maybe you don't need my explanation, but I need to explain my side to you, I owe it you. And I don't want to carry this burden anymore, knowing that I hurt you by leaving you without a trace." He said with guilt painted on his face._

 _Even though Regina was hurt by this, his words still has an effect to her. She should not feel that but his words melted her heart let him in their apartment. She guided him to the living room and they seated face-to-face, side-by-side. Both of them fiddling their fingers, unsure what to do next. And Daniel began explaining._

 _"Regina, please believe, I did not want to leave you. I did not want to hurt you. But I had to leave you because I need to protect you and your family." He said_

 _"How was leaving me equated to not hurting me, to protecting me and my family, huh? Tell me Daniel!" She said angrily, feeling very confused._

 _"Just listen to me Regina. I know what I did was so wrong in so many levels. But I needed to do that for you, for us, for your family and mine. It was because of my dad. Our family had financial problem that time and I didn't know that, they did not want me to know because they did not want to worry me with that kind of problem because they knew how much I wanted to be a veterinarian. They looked for many ways to send me to college until one time they asked me to come home. So I went back, I didn't tell you because I thought it was just a day trip I will be able to come back at night. That day, they told me what was happening. My dad borrowed money from someone powerful and we could not pay him on time. He kept threatening our family, I saw the letters, heard the voice mails and it scared me because the last letter said that even our friends and those who were close to us will pay and I thought of you immediately. My parents, they persuade me to leave you, that it was the best option, but I did not listen to them. I went back that night, but after a few days, they sent a me picture of me inside the campus, I was waiting for you in the picture, and that's when I realized that maybe my parents were right. Along with the picture came a letter from my parents, still convincing me to leave you for your safety. That night, I left the university went back home, without a trace, because I was afraid that even if I just leave you a letter, they'll find out those who were close to me and I did not want to bring you into the mess our family made. I'm sorry Regina, I swear to God, I did not want to leave you but I did that for you even if it broke my as well, I did not want to go back until I was sure that our business was done. I cannot risk your life so even if it hurts, I chose to let you be. I'm happy for you Regina. I'm happy that you are happy now with him. I wish you all the best Regina, and remember that you'll always have my heart." He said that with tears running down from his eyes, staring at her brown orbs with utmost sincerity._

 _Regina was feeling a lot of emotions. She didn't know what to say. But her gut was telling her to do something she might regret. But without second thought, she just did what her gut was telling her._

 _She kissed him. And it felt like before. His soft lips, oh, how much she missed them._

 _He was shocked, he thought he'll be punched or slapped in the face for his confession. He didn't expect to be kissed._

 _He missed this, he missed her._

 _Soon, he responded and the sloppy kiss before, now became a passionate one. Their minds where occupied their memories together. What could have been if he did not leave her. If they did not have financial problem. It was wrong to think that, especially they knew that she was in a year loving relationship, but it felt good. They tongues were dancing, and soon they waltzing to the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, she began unbuttoning his shirt and she's done he lifted her shirt. They were both half naked, at that point when they didn't hear the front door opening. They continued kissing and touching each other's skin. The person walked in the house and heard noises coming from the bedroom. He followed the noises, but before continuing with his tracks, he grabbed a small vase for protection and continued walking. The noises were getting louder and clearer, each step, the clearer they become, a lot of scenarios were playing on his pretty head but did not want to jump into conclusion, when he reached the door, he twisted the knob and immediately opened the door._

 _He was shocked. His breath got caught up in his lungs. His heart was beating fast. And the vase that he was holding was quickly released from his hand and when the vase hit the floor, that was the time when Regina and Daniel stopped what they were doing. Both of them looked to the door and shocked to see who it was._

 _Robin._

 _Her boyfriend, her lover, her soul mate, her savior._

 _Immediately, guilt washed over her._

 _The three of them waited for someone to talk, waiting who'll be the one to get over the shock._

 _"I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing. Enjoy." He said subtly and walked off the room. Regina quickly picked her robe from the vanity chair, covered herself and followed Robin._

 _"No, no, no please Robin. I'm sorry. It wasn't what it looked like." She said reaching for him. He just scoffed and was amused by her denial._

 _Regina was able catch him and hugged him the back. "I'm sorry Robin. Please don't leave me." And she kept pleading but Robin just removed hands from his body. He turned around he can clearly see the guilt on her face and she clearly see his anger._

 _"Do you really think that I'm that stupid Regina? I saw you, both of you half naked in our room, kissing each other! What do you want me to think? Huh? That you were just playing doctors and examining each others' body?!" He said angrily, he cannot contain his emotions anymore._

 _She remained silent but murmured sorry's and I love you's while looking at the floor because she cannot make herself look at him knowing how angry he was to her, to them._

 _Robin didn't expect a tear to run down on his cheek. But because of anger, a tear dropped from his eyes. He's had enough. He didn't expect this day to be like this. He just wanted to have a lovely dinner with her and hopefully became her fiancé after the dinner. But then he thought, it would be impossible now, now that Daniel is back and from what he saw, it was clear to him already, he just a replacement, someone that mend her broken heart. So he began talking again._

 _"Regina tell me! All those five years of our relationship, what am I to you? Am I really boyfriend or just a replacement? A cloth to fill the hole in your heart that this man left? Someone to scratch the itch? Did you really love me? Huh? Regina please tell me! What am I to you?" He said now crying, confused, angry._

 _"No, Robin! I love you please. Don't leave." She begged._

 _"Regina please stop lying. From what I saw, it was clear to me now, everything I said a while ago, that was me to you and I did a pretty bad job because apparently, you still chose him. The noises, the kisses, the touches, I've heard and seen them a while ago and it broke me to know that even after five years of being with, I thought I was enough. Did you even think of me before and while you were kissing and undressing him?" He asked._

 _Regina didn't answer, afraid that whatever she said might cost more, might drag her down lower. It was a moment of weakness. She didn't know why she did that, why her gut did told her to do that and why did she obey her gut even though she knew that it might lead to this. Losing Robin, losing the five happiest years of her life, because of him. She was content and happy with her life with Robin but when Daniel explained everything, a lot of what if's ran through her brain. She could not help herself but feel the longing from him again and kissing him felt good but now it tastes bitter because she might lose again a love of her life._

 _Before she can respond to him, Robin stated talking again, "Regina, during our anniversary, I knew that you saw him in the restaurant, I knew you had a little chat with him, I knew you said you didn't want to hear his explanation. I waited for you to tell me that you saw him but weeks had passed and still no words from you. I wanted to ask you how you feel but I know you'll said that you're fine and okay, that he's part of your past so decided not push you to tell me. And I noticed that after our dinner, you became a little uneasy and a bit shaken for the few weeks, I knew you wanted closure from him but closure was last word that I could use from what I witnessed today. During our anniversary, I wanted to propose to you, but decided not to because of your encounter with him, I knew that if I asked you that night, you'll be half-hearted with your answer. Today, I called you to prepare for a dinner because I want us to have some time together, we've been so busy after the anniversary, Christmas, and New Year and I miss you so much. Also, I have something to tell you that is important." He said with tears running down his face. He reached for his pocket. He was holding a ring with a box shaped diamond and he continued. "Today, I was able to close a deal, we were tasked to go to the Philippines for three months to shoot a documentary, and I did not want to leave without being secured that when I get back you're still my girlfriend. Today I planned, to have to have a dinner with you and tell that to you to give this to you, hoping you'll say yes, that you'll let me be the one, the one you'll marry and have kids and grandchildren with. But after this, I don't know anymore Regina. I know to my heart that it still beats for you but I'm just angry and confused right now, feeling like I was never enough. I'm giving you this, you don't have to answer right now, I know you are as confused as I am at the moment. I'll give you time to think, three months, I'll be away. I hope that's enough for you to decide if you want to be with me or with him. I didn't want to make you choose but I can only take so much. I want to be secured that I am the only one, that I am enough to make you happy and feel loved. I want you to keep it, no matter what your decision will be, I'll be happy because even though I'm feeling a lot right now, your happiness is my happiness." He finished his speech and gave to the ring to her, he did not placed it on her finger he just held her hand, put it on her palm and closed her hand. He wiped his tears and went to their closet to pack his things for his trip._

 _Before leaving, he saw Regina standing by the door, crying and it broke his heart even more. He could not stand seeing her like that but he had to resist to just go to her because he, himself was still hurting. That day was very exhausting. Before leaving the apartment, he hugged her one last time, and said, "I love you, will always will. Make the right decision, my love. I want you to be happy." He then kissed her forehead and then left the apartment. He stayed at Will's for several days before flying to the Philippines._

 _Regina was left alone in their apartment. She was just crying. Questioning every decision she made that day and the past few weeks. She should have told him about Daniel, she should have not been weak against Daniel, she should have thought of what Robin would feel, she should have considered the risk of being caught just to stop herself from kissing him, from bringing him to their bedroom where they made love for so many times. If she was just strong enough to resist her longing for Daniel, she wouldn't lose Robin, he lover, soul mate and savior._

 _After several days, there was no sign of Daniel or Robin, she didn't even know when will be Robin's flight to the Philippines or where in the Philippines they will stay. She was worried sick, what if she was so late to tell Robin that she was choosing him and that she was sure that it's him she's happy and in love with, that Daniel was her past that she wants to burry at the back of her mind._

 _She didn't notice that her period hasn't come yet. She was stuck into her thoughts, into her thinking. One morning, she woke up feeling nauseous; she hurried to the toilet and puked. She didn't mind, thought that might be a stomach flu, she went to the kitchen and started making breakfast but the smell of her usual breakfast was throwing her off and that's when she thought of her period. She checked her calendar and realized that her period should have been there one and a half weeks prior. Her eyes bulged into realization. She went to the pharmacy to get three sets of pregnancy test. She took the test and waited for five minutes, longest five minutes of her life. After five minutes, the tests were done._

 _She whispered to herself, "I'm pregnant, we're pregnant."_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the Philippines, John and Will were still worrying about Robin's whereabouts. They did not know what to do. The news were spreading like wildfire and still unsure if Regina knew about Robin's condition. It was morning all over again, another search party for their friend. They hoped that this would be the last. They were all exhausted in so many levels, emotionally, physically, mentally, name it and they sure feel like hell. They found signal again and hoped that Regina will pick up her phone.

Ringing. Her phone was vibrating from her pocket. She looked at it and shocked to see who it was calling her. It was John.

"Hello?" Regina asked.

"Hey Regina, it's John." He informed her.

"Yes I know, just checking if it really is you. What's up? Please John, let me talk to Robin." She begged him.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. I need to do this quick because signal is crucial in this island, I want you to stop what you're doing right now and and take a seat, okay?" He requested for her to do that becase what he was about to deliver was a huge news, especially for her.

"Okay. I'm already seated. Tell me now John!" She almost shouted, worry was evident in her voice.

"Regina, please promise me that you won't react so much or violently after hearing what I'm about to say." He requested again.

"I will try John but I can't promise because from what I can hear, it will be a big one so shoot away." She said sarcastically.

"Well...uhm...Robin...He's...missing." He said and for a minute, Regina didn't respond but the call was still on going.

"Hello? Regina? Are you still there?" He asked.

"Yeah. What happened John? Where's Will? How long has it been since the last time you saw him?" She asked.

"It's been three days. I tired calling you yesterday but you were not answering." He informed her.

"Does the network know about this? Are there rescue units there? Where are you in the Philippines?" She asked again.

"Yes they already know and extended their help already. Media coverage has been been here also. We're in a secluded island in the Philippines, part of Palawan." He informed her.

"Is there anything I need to know before going there?" She asked.

"What? Regina are you serious? It's not easy to go here. You need a chopper or a private mini plane to reach this island." He said as a matter of fact way.

"I don't care John! I can't lose Robin, especially now! Please let me go there! Let me help! Text me the exact location of where you are and I'll pull some strings to reach that fucking island!" She said angrily and worriedly.

"Okay. I will text the location. We'll find her Regina, don't worry." He said, comforting her and also him in some ways.

She hung up and after several minutes, she received a text from John with the location of where they were.

Meanwhile, in the island, after talking to Regina, John informed Will that he already informed her about it and she might fly from the States to the island. They understood Regina's concern even though they were still hurting for their friend and one thing is for sure for them, Robin would want Regina to be there, the man is a martyr, they thought.

Search party was still on going. Prayers were being sent out to them given that Philippines is a religious country. They want to have hope but every hour that had passed without sign of Robin, the slimmer the chance of surviving. Regardless of that thought, they continued searching for their friends. The help they were getting was overwhelming because even locals were helping in finding him. He really charmed them with his personality, smile, dimples and blue eyes.

After Regina received the news from John as well as their location, he immediately informed her parents. Hoping they could help her with her predicament.

She went to the office of her parents.

"Mom, dad, I need you help." She said with a very red eye and her parents noticed that from the time she walked in their office.

Her mom immediately hugged her and asked, "What is, hija?"

"I need your help. It's urgent. I need to fly in the Philippines, to this location. I need a chopper or a private mini plane. It's only accessible through that." She informed them.

"Why? What happened? Why are you going there? You're pregnant. " Her mother said, clearly concerned with her daughter.

"Mom dad, I need to go in the Philippines because...something happened. Robin...he's missing. Mom I can't lose him. I won't be able to forgive myself if something bad happened to him while missing." She said, almost crying.

Her father then hugged her again to comfort her and make her strong. Her mother's reaction was unreadable. Clearly she was thinking of ways to help her daughter.

And after some minutes, her mother spoke, "Alright Regina, we'll see what we can do. But I want you to go to your OB-GYN now and ask for her clearance. If she will not clear you, I can't let you fly. Alright?"

"Yes mom. Thank you. Thank you daddy." She said. She hates being babied by her parents but she's thankful for their support and understanding.

After talking to her parents, she went back to the hospital and had a check up. Thankfully she was cleared by her doctor and right after receiving the clearance, she called her mom and informed her about it. Her mother said she'll see what they can do, what strings they can pull to fly her in the island.

Some hours had passed, and her mother called her back. "Hello? Regina, good news. Leo lend his chopper to you. Capatain Killian Jones will fly you there."

"Thank you mother. What time will we fly?"

"He said that the chopper will be ready in 4 hours, so be there before 8pm, don't be late."

"Yes. Really, thank you mother!"

Her mother hung up to her and she called Tink to let her know and ask a big favor again.

"Hey Tink?"

"Regina! How are you?"

"Honestly, I'm not fine, but our baby is strong. I need to ask you a big favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you cover for me again in the hospital? I don't know for how long, but I need to go to the Philippines and my flight will be this evening."

"What? Are you insane? Why are you going there?"

"Robin...Robin, he's missing" She said while sounded like she was sobbing

"Oh my Regina! I wish i could come with you. But sure, I will cover for you but please update me from time-to-time. I'm worried now."

"Of course, I will. Thank you so much Tink!" Regina said and truly feeling grateful.

By 8pm, the chopper was ready and Killian was waiting for her in the runway of the airport.

"Good evening Regina. Nice to see you again."

"Good evening Killian. Thank you for agreeing even if it's a short notice."

"Not a problem. I'm happy to help. You'll find Robin soon, he'll be fine, you'll be fine."

She just gave him a grateful smile and stepped in the chopper. They flew for 14 hours and Regina couldn't sleep soundly. She kept waking up throughout the flight. When they arrived in the island, it was already afternoon and John and Will were waiting for them. The guys greeted them as they exited the chopper.

"Regina! Killian!" Will shouted.

"Will, please tell me what happened here. I'm so worried." Regina immediately pleaded to Will.

"Hey mates! Long time no see! It's so sad that we have to see each other again in this kind of situation" Killian greeted the guys.

"We know. Thank you for bringing Regina here safely." John thanked him.

"No problem. My pleasure to help. When I heard the news, I immediately agreed to bring this lady here. But I need go back to the city and have a little rest. I'll fly back in a few hours." Killian said and obviously oblivious to what happened to Regina and Robin.

Killian left Regina with the guys and brought her where they were staying. And in the cabin, they had a little talk.

"Regina, just so you know, we are aware of happened between you and Robin. Yes, we're very sad with what happened but we also know that Robin loves you so much and you would be the first person he'll ask by the time we find him." John told her.

"I'm really. I will not defend myself. I know what I did hurt him so much. I know I broke him. I'm just praying that he'll be able to forgive me and I'm still welcome to his heart. Because I know now that he's the one my heart is beating." She assured her friend and just nodded, without another word, he went out and let Regina unpack her things.

She changed into a more comfortable clothes because she planned to help even though she had not rested yet. After changing, she went out and look for the two guys. When she found them, they were talking to someone who looks like the head of rescue and search unit. Regina, showed up in between of their conversation.

"Sir, this is Regina, Robin's - " John introduced her but she cut him mid sentence to introduce herself.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm Regina, Robin's friend." It hurt to introduce herself as just Robin's friend but she didn't know what they were so she just introduced herself as a friend because that's the closest thing that made sense. John and Will gave her a confusing look but didn't utter a word because they could understand the situation. The officer briefed them on where they will search for that afternoon and it was evident in Regina's face the eagerness of to find Robin but the eye bags and dark circles under her eyes were so visible that was shouting for rest so before they go, John talked to her again.

"Regina, we can't let you go with us today. You need to rest. I know you want to find Robin but your body's telling the opposite story. Just rest today and we'll inform you immediately when we found Robin already."

"No John! I cant just rest knowing the Robin might be in danger. It's my fault that he's in this situation, that we're in this situation so please let me help." She pleaded to them.

"No Regina. Rest here. Robin will be damned mad at us if we let you come with us without a proper rest. You just cam from a fourteen hour flight." John was adamant with their decision that Regina just agreed. She almost forgot that she's pregnant and she felt guilty because she just negleted their child once again.

Meanwhile, John and Will joined search and rescue team in going to the part of the island they talked about with Regina. This part of the island was different from the rest. It was more abundant in life, more species of both animals and plants can be seen, and the soil was different also. It was more slippery, it seemed like it rained in this part of island judging from the texture of the soil, it was a little muddy. They were grouped into three and each group carefully looked for Robin in that part of the island.

Regina slept for 4 hours straight, the longest she had since she found out about Robin. When she woke up, it's almost dark outside and the group were still not there. She heard a knock from the front door of the cabin, she went out of the room and opened the door. She saw an old lady, a native with food on her hands. Regina was confused so she asked, "Who is this for?" The old lady seemed to understand her and responded, "You, John, Will." The lady smiled at her and handed the food to her and thanked her. But before the lady left her she asked again, "You?" while rubbing her belly, at Regina got confused but then the lady kept rubbing her belly until Regina figured it out and replied, "Ahh, yes but it is a secret." She said that put a finger on her lips, signaling to be quiet and the lady nodded and left her alone. She was hungry so she ate the food given by the old lady and was surprised to like the taste of the food, it was very savory.

In the part of the island where they were searching, some of the groups were losing hope and getting tired for the day but John and Will's group was determined to find Robin as soon as possible. They said that they were okay to be left alone but of course the team helped them searched again. After 20 minutes of walking, looking, and shouting Robin's name, they've found a man laying on the muddy ground. They turned him around while praying that it would be him. When they turned him around and cleaned his face, they thanked the Lord! It was Robin! They checked his pulse, he had it but very so immediately they asked for help from the others and they brought him back to the area where they the cabin was.

Regina was at the shore, looking at the sea, thinking when she heard a commotion. She turned around and saw John, Will, and two other men carrying a stretcher. She hurried to them and she reached them, just like Will and John, she thanked the Lord above.

"How is he?" She asked the medic.

"He's alive but his pulse is weak. We need to keep him over night here and tomorrow, when the sun rise, we'll bring him to the city to bring to the hospital." The medic explained, they just nodded and and thanked the medics and rescuers.

For the whole night, Regina, John, and Will did not leave Robin's side. All them were waiting for his eyes to open. Regina did not notice that she fell asleep again and when she woke up, the sun was shining so bright, John and Will were also asleep at the sofa and Robin's eyes were still shut and she frowned because his condition had not changed since they saw him.

The medics and some of the rescuers knocked on their cabin to check on Robin. After checking, they said that the chopper that will bring him to the city will be there before lunch time and that there will be a mini plane also to fetch them to the city. When the medics left, the old lady that brought their food from last night went back to bring them breakfast. The breakfast was native egg, dried fish, fresh tomatoes, and rice. When Regina smelled the fish, she quickly went to the bathroom and vomit. When she went out, John was there.

"What just happened?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I'm just not used to the smell of dried fish." She explained.

"Okay." John said and left.

Regina returned from the comfort room and ate her breakfast but not the fish while trying not to gag in front the two guys.

At exactly 11am, the medics went to their cabin again to bring Robin to the hospital's chopper while the mini plane was waiting for them and the rest of the rescue team. After almost an hour, they reached the airport and an ambulance was waiting for Robin, John, Will, Regina, and the medics. By 1:30pm, Robin was put into the ICU for keen observation especially with the activity of his brain. More tests were done with him and they had to wait for several days to get the results.

Since Regina was not part of the team hired by the television network, she had to find a nearby hotel and thankfully, the locals were helpful enough to give her directions and recommendations on the best deal hotels around the area.

She went back to the hospital that night to join John and Will in keeping an to him. Around 12 midnight, something moved, Regina felt it and she immediately opened her eyes.

Robin.

His fingers moved. She was sure of it because she was holding hand.

Immediately she called for doctors and woke up the two guys. They were all beaming with happiness because as a doctor, Regina knew that any movement from a patient in that condition is a good sign. Two doctors went to the room and examined Robin again. After examining him, the doctors explained to them the possibilities with his life which Regina already knew. The doctors left and the three of them could not go back to sleep anymore. They kept waiting for another move until the morning came.

Regina felt exhausted. Bags and dark circles under her eyes were very prominent already and she just wants to sleep again. Unfortunately for her, just before she fell asleep again, a sharp pain around her stomach just hit her and John noticed her discomfort. He sat beside her at Robin's bedside.

"How are you? Don't tell me you're fine because you're not. I saw you flinched." He said sternly but quietly, afraid to wake up Will who was sleeping at the couch.

"Okay. I'm not feeling okay. I'm exhausted and I just felt a sharp pain around my stomach." She admitted but didn't give a clue.

"Regina please see a doctor. We're in a hospital and it seems like you need to consult someone. You look pale, you're cold, you just felt a sharp pain and you've been vomiting." He said

"Okay. I will set an appointment." She conceded and went out to see a doctor.

The doctor warned her that even though she got a go signal from her doctor in the US, she should take it slow and not stress herself. It's not good for her or for the baby. They then proceeded to a room where the baby scanner was placed and the doctor examined the baby. She was concerned because Regina should to start to show more now and the baby is still pretty small. She gave Regina some vitamins to help them grow more, especially the baby. But before Regina left, she asked for the sonogram. When she left the room, she stared at the picture, kissed it and said sorry. Unknowingly, John was waiting at the corner and saw what she did. He didn't want to jump into conclusions before so he let her be for a while.

Regina went back to Robin's room where Will was still sleeping and John was just observing Robin.

"What did the doctor say?" John asked.

"She said that I need to rest." She said.

"What was the cause of that sharp pain and vomits you've been having?" He asked without showing his suspicions.

"It was just a stomach flu and maybe because I'm not used to the spices they have in here." She said.

John cannot take it anymore. She asked Regina to come with him outside his room. They went out and looked through the glass window to still observe him.

"Why did you ask me to go out here John?" She asked, a little irritated.

"Regina, you're still my friend. I'm just concerned. Your condition wouldn't be like that if it is just a stomach flu." He said as-a-matter-of-fact way

"And what are you implying John? That I'm lying?" She asked and it was cleared that she's annoyed already.

"Regina just tell me the truth. I saw you when you left the doctor's office. You were holding a picture, a sonogram. Are you pregnant?" He finally asked.

Regina contemplated on her possible answers. Until she decided and spoke, "Yes." It sounded like a murmur but clear enough for John to hear and a tear rolled down her eye.

But before he could ask more questions, he noticed something.

Robin.

His eyes. He's was waking up. They quickly ran to inside the room and woke up Will.

"Robin? Can you hear me? Can you hear us?" Regina asked, trying to be calm.

Robin did not respond. So they called for a doctor and in a matte of seconds a doctor came rushing to the room.

"Robin. Can you hear me? I'm Dr. Ozgreene." She asked and introduced herself. Robin just grunted, clearly in pain.

"Do you feel any pain?" She asked and he nodded and pointed his head.

"My head. It hurts. Where am I?" He responded and sounded so weak.

"You're in a hospital in the Philippines. Do you know why you're here?" Dr. Ozgreene asked carefully.

It took several seconds for him to answer, "Yes. I was in the forest, walking alone, but I can't remember anything after that."

Dr. Ozgreene just nodded and said that she'll prepare the CT scan machine to look into the activity of his brain and X-ray and MRI but for his body condition. When she left, Regina couldnt contain her emotions anymore. She hugged him closely. And Robin showed a face they didn't expect. His eyes bulged, his brows knitted, and his lips formed an o shape and surprisingly, he didn't return the gesture and pulled away from her.

"Who are you? Who is this lady John? Will?" He asked.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello guys! So here's the fifth chapter for this story. Hope you like this chapter. I don't know when will I be able to update again, but please hold tight! Hahaha! Thank you for the reviews, follow and favorite from last chapter. And again, mistake is mine. Hope you guys continue to support my stories. Keep reviewing, favorite and follow! Love love love 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own ABC's Once Upon A Time and its characters.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Dr. Ozgreene went back to Robin's room and saw the faces of his friends. The boys have a shocked face. They didn't know how to properly react to the news, they couldn't believe it. He can remember them but not her. Probably the most important person in his life even though she hurt him, he still loved and cared for her, and then in a blink of an eye, he could not remember her anymore.

She interrupted them and asked, "Ahem, may I know what's with your faces and where is the lady that hugged him a while ago?"

"Robin...he can't remember her but he can remember us. What does that mean doc?" John asked.

"From what you've said and she's the only one person or thing that Robin can't remember as of now, I can say that Robin must have a Lacunar amnesia. Don't stress about it Robin, and you also. If this is really what Robin is going through right now, this type of memory loss is just temporary but duration of memory loss cannot be determined, some cases after a month memories go back but some take longer. Now let's get you to the examination room to check on your brain." Dr. Ozgreene informed them with ease and calmness about what might Robin going through at that moment.

While Robin was pushed to the examination room with Dr. Ozgreene and John, Will did not follow, instead he looked for Regina in the hospital. Will found her in a corner where rooms were not all occupied. He hurried towards her and pulled her to a hug to give her comfort.

"Regina, listen, you have to be strong. Robin is in the the examination room with Dr. Ozgreene and John, they are checking his pretty brain right now. We told the doctor about his memory loss and she said that he might have a Lacunar Amnesia, do you know that?" He informed and asked her. When she heard the news, she sighed and felt like a big load was lifted from her body. She might not be a neurologist but she knows a little about it and she knew that that kind of amnesia is just temporary.

"Thank you Will for informing me. I know that you guys are still mad at me from what I did to Robin. I'm really sorry. I was so weak and stupid, I did not think of the consequences. Thank you so much for not pushing me away and letting me be here." She said sincerely.

"I'll be honest, yes I was hurt when I heard about the thing you did. It pained me to see Robin in that state, you know, lost, anxious, and a lot more but I also know how deep your love for each other is. Robin did not stop loving you Regina, he was constantly thinking of you. But don't think too much of the past anymore, let's focus on helping Robin recover from this accident and you, you have to care of yourself and the baby as well. I may not be a doctor but I know enough to say that stress is not good for that baby." He informed her honestly of his feelings towards her and genuinely showed concern towards her, Robin, and the baby.

After Will and Regina talked, they waited outside the examination room for the test to be done. After almost an hour of looking to his brain activity, Robin was released from the examination and pushed to his private room. He was given a sedative so that he could rest whilst Dr. Ozgreene talk to Will, John, and Regina.

"Okay, so from what I saw, it seems like he's under Lacunar amnesia. For now, I want him to stay here until the wound have healed. Thank God because he's responding to the medications very well. Maybe in a week, physically, he'll be good to go. But with his memories, unfortunately, we can't do anything about it. He might have occasional seizures or terrible headaches from time-to-time, but that is completely normal. If it happens, just stay calm and call for a nurse. I'll give him medicines for those, to lessen the pain. That's all I can say and we'll keep observing him. Have a good day." The trio thanked the Lord for the doctor's calmness because it also gave them calmness in the midst of that storm. When they were done, they went back to Robin's room and waited for him to wake up.

Four hours later, Robin woke up. It was only Regina that was there. The two men had to go back to the hotel to report Robin's condition and the condition of the documentary to the television network. Regina saw a conflicting expression on Robin's face and asked, "What's wrong ba- Robin? Any pain?"

It took Robin some time to respond, "No, I don't feel any pain. It's just that, I don't know you but clearly, whoever you are, we must be very close before."

"You are right, we were close. Anything you want to know?" She simply stated.

"How can I know to trust you?" Robin asked and Regina slightly flinched from his question but he didn't intend to do that to her.

Regina thought some ways to prove that she's trustworthy and then, "When you were a teenager, your parents gave you nickname, thief, it's only them that calls you that because you kept on stealing little amount of money from them to buy food for the homeless people. Can you remember that?"

"Yes. How did you know that ?" He asked.

"Does that prove that you can trust me?"

"Seems so."

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Who are you? How are we related? Tell me something about you."

"I'm Regina Mills, a doctor, cardiologist. We're friends."

"If you really are my friend, please tell me everything. What are you hiding from me?"

"We're not hiding anything from you Robin, it's just that we can't really tell you everything right now because it may worsen your condition. I am sorry. Believe me, I want to tell you everything, not just now." Regina hoped that Robin will be contented with her explanation. She didn't know how to tell Robin everything, everything about them.

For over a week, Robin was observed keenly by the doctors especially Dr. Ozgreene and Regina, Will, and John were taking turns in staying in the hospital and looking out for him in case another terrible headache or seizure happened again. Thankfully, none happened. After 10 days of observing Robin, Dr. Ozgreene called the three to meet her in her consultation room.

"So today is the 10th day since Robin woke up and good thing is that he's responding very well with the treatments and medicines. I am positive that you can take Robin back in US in about four to five days if nothing major will happen but can you get a private plane that will take him from here to US? I just don't want to risk any complications with him being around a lot of people."

"We have a pilot friend, maybe we can ask him for some help." John said and the two knew who he was talking about.

"Alright, contact him as soon as possible. Regina, I want talk to you alone." Dr. Ozgreene said and with understanding the two men walked out of the room leaving Regina and Dr. Ozgreene in there.

"What do you want to talk about alone doctor?" Regina asked.

"You told me that Robin and you were in a complicated relationship before he went here in the Philippines and with his memories of you being lost, he must have asked you a lot already. What I can advice to you is that be truthful to him but don't stress him. Be careful with your choice of words, he's confused right now for sure and he might misinterpret the things you will say to him. I think it will be best if you let him live with you when you go back in the US. It might bring back his memories faster, having his routine back. But I also want you to prepare yourself when he get his memories back. But if you want a second opinion, when you get back there, you can consult more neurologists and psychologists as to how to support Robin with his condition." Dr. Ozgreene informed her and she thanked her and left the room following the two men to Robin's room.

When Regina opened the door to his room, he saw John and Will telling Robin about the good news. She saw how happy Robin was with the good news but Regina was having an inner battle with herself. She didn't know how will she say Dr. Ozgreene's suggestion to her. Should she talk to John and Will first or she'll just talk with Robin privately? She was clueless.

Regina weighed her options for a day and when it was time for her to look after him in the hospital, she was glad she already reached a decision. Her decision was to talk to him alone because it's their relationship.

"Regina, I know that look on your face. I may not remember you but I know that people with that face is having trouble. Care to enlighten me? I'm confident that I am the one causing this." He said sympathetically and Regina saw it as a good sign.

Regina took some time to respond, constructing her words carefully so as to not stress Robin with the news, "Well, no, I'm not troubled, I was just thinking and honestly, yes, it's about you. I just don't know how to say things to you."

"Regina, tell me. I will try my best to understand."

Regina sighed and started talking, "Yesterday, Dr. Ozgreene talked to me privately. We talked about you, about us. We talked on how she think will have your memories back faster."

"What's her suggestion, then?"

"The first thing she said to me is to be truthful to you, help you ease to any information about us but don't stress you with the information."

"And the other thing she said?"

"I will tell you later, I think it will be best if I'll tell you something about us first because whatever you'll hear from me right now might affect the second thing that Dr. Ozgreene recommended."

"Alright, go ahead. Tell me the story of our friendship. Because it's really weird that you're the only one I can't remember."

"I know, believe me. It actually hurts, but I am the one who put you through this, I know it. The night of your accident, you wandered alone in the forest and John and Will told me that you've been doing a lot wandering whether into the forest or in the shoreline of the island since you got here. They know that you were always thinking about me when you wander -"

"Why would I think of you so much when we're just friends?"

"I'm getting there Robin. I'm sorry, I haven't been completely honest with you. I'll try my best to sound this easier and I hope you'll understand. Everything I told you about me were true but we're not really friends, Robin. Honestly, I don't know what we are right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you went here, we had a fight. A big one. I lost you. I totally fucked up. Before the fight, we just celebrated our 5th year anniversary. Yes, Robin we were dating. But since I totally fucked up, we fought but before you left our house, you gave this to me." She held out the ring that Robin gave to her, "You said that you'll be back in three month time and you were hoping that by that time, I already have my answer." Explained that part to him. She was trying her best not to cry, not to cause more stress to Robin. Robin on the other hand was dumbfounded by the information. He knew, he felt that she was hiding something but didn't expect it to be that much. Robin fell to complete silence, trying to process every information.

"Robin please say something." She pleaded.

"Regina, I honestly don't know what to say, how to react properly to that news."

"I understand, I'll let you process everything. I'll tell you the rest of what we've talked about tomorrow. Goodnight Robin. John and Will will be here in a while. Rest for now, we'll talk tomorrow." She said. She badly wanted to kiss him goodnight but fought the urge to do so because it's wrong and at that moment she just left.

 **A/N: Hello guys! I'm so so so sorry for this short and late update but I promise this chapter is needed for the build up of the story. I've been busy with school hence that lack of update.** **By the way, I am planning on writing a compilation of one shot Regina ships so please feel free to send in your prompts and I will try to write the story. :)** **I hope you liked this update! Thank you! God Bless!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Regina's POV**_

When I left Robin in the hospital, I did not go straight to the hotel where I was staying. The island was surrounded by several open beaches so I asked my taxi driver to drive me to a quiet beach nearby because I wanted to think. I could not seem to shut my brain after telling Robin what happened with us and it was not even the complete story. His silence after that bothered me but I knew I had to be understanding of his condition. I just wanted him to recover as soon as possible. I wanted my Robin back even though I was not sure if we still have a future but I was willing to risk everything just to have him back.

Morning came, it was my time to take care of Robin to give Will and John a break. I was dreading that morning. I knew Robin had more questions for me and I had to answer him truthfully without stressing him out even more. Knowing Robin, I was sure he did not have a good night as well. I was sure that he was also thinking the whole night after our talk. I just wanted him to be well.

I had my healthy breakfast because I also had to think about our child and when I was done with it, I showered and prepared to go to the hospital. When I reached the hospital, I knocked on the door and John opened it for me. I saw that Robin was still sleeping and I thanked God that he was resting. I told John and Will that they can go back to the hotel to get some rest and they did so I was left alone with Robin again. An hour later, I noticed that Robin was whimpering in his sleep. I thought he was having a nightmare so I woke him up.

"Hey, Robin! Wake up!" I kept repeating and on the fourth call his eyes shot open. He was sweating and I looked in his eyes. His eyes were watery.

"Robin, what did you dream about? You were whimpering in your sleep." I asked and he just shook his head.

I asked more questions, trying my best for him to open up about his nightmare but he did not budge. He just kept on shaking his head and I finally gave up. I retrieved a face towel and bowl of warm water from the bathroom to damp on his sweaty forehead and I noticed that he was shivering. Moments later, Robin fell back to sleep and I was glad that he did not have any nightmare during his sleep.

At around 9 in the morning, Dr. Ozgreene went to check on Robin and his condition.

"Dr. Ozgreene, Robin had a nightmare a while ago." I informed her.

"What happened when he woke up? Did you ask him what was the nightmare all about?" She asked me.

"I did, I asked him several questions but he just shook his said and went back to sleep. John said that he did not have a good night last night." I told her. And then I asked her, "Do you think it's his memories coming back or just a nightmare?"

"Regina, honestly I don't know. You are a doctor as well so I am sure that you are aware that human brain is the most complicated part of our body. It's not easy to tell if it was just a nightmare or a memory coming back if he do not talk about it. If this keeps going on, I suggest when you go back to the States set Robin up with a psychologist to talk about his nightmares or memory coming back." Dr. Ozgreene said. I nodded and thanked the redhead doctor and went back inside to Robin's room.

At around 10 in the morning, Robin finally woke up.

"Good morning. Do you want anything?" I greeted and asked him.

"Yeah, I just want water." He said so I got him a glass of water helped him with it.

A few moments of silence and he finally broke it, "Regina, yesterday, what you've told was a big news to me. I am still trying to wrap things around my head. I wanted to know the whole truth. I can feel that what you've told me was just part of it and there is more to it. I understand if you do not want to tell me everything, I guess I just have to wait for my memories to come back to know the whole truth." I listened to his every word. God! I missed how calm Robin was. I thought he would be angry with me telling him only half of the truth.

"Thank you Robin. I am sorry, I cannot tell you everything right now. I just want you to heal as soon as possible and recover your memories. It was what Dr. Ozgreene recommended as well. I hate lying or keeping things from you, but I have to. I'm sorry." I explained and apologized.

"I understand. Yesterday, we did not finish talking. There was another recommendation from Dr. Ozgreene, right? What was it?" He asked.

I sighed before opening my mouth to talk, "She told me that it would be better if you stay with me and get acquainted to your routine back in the States. There is no guarantee but it might help for your memories to come back faster. But the decision will still be yours. If you don't want to stay at our apartment, I can bring your things to John's or Will's apartment."

Once again, I looked into his eyes and I knew he was thinking of another thing and seconds later he asked me a really big questions, "Please be honest with me this time." I nodded and proceeded, "Are you pregnant?" I was almost 4 months already but with my petite body I was barely showing. I was shocked, how did he know? With my stunned reaction, I could only nod. He asked me another questions, this time he was looking directly in my eyes and it made me uncomfortable, "Is the baby mine?" Again too stunned to answer his question, I just nodded.

He then talked again, "Then it is settled, I will be staying with you. You don't need to be with me 24/7 because I am healing quickly, right?" He asked and I nodded and he continued, "I don't what we truly are right now Regina, but I want to be with you every step of the way. I want to be there for our baby. I will not leave my child. I just want to to go back to the Sates and have my life back. I want to regain my memories and if staying with you will help with that then I will do it."

That day was officially Regina Mills Stunned and Speechless Day. I did not expect for Robin to make a quick decision and but I was glad that he will be staying with me, with us when we go back to the States. I just wished that when he recovered his memories, he will not resent me because I was ready to give my answer to him. And if he would allow, I would make up for my mistakes for the rest of our lives.

"Okay, I will arrange for your things to be brought back to our apartment. I'll be honest, when we had the fight you decided to moved out went to stay with the boys. You did not bring much so it'll be easier and some are here. In a few days we'll be flying back to the States. But Robin, we are not done talking yet." I explained and Robin nodded. I think he knew what I was talking about. I hoped that what happened earlier that morning was not something serious and he'll be able to open it up to me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! So I am back. I know it's been a year since I updated this story. I got so busy with my senior year in college and honestly, I had a writers block. I did not know how to continue but today I had the urge to continue writing. I am sorry for the short and boring chapter. I promise to come back with more action on the following chapters. I must warn you, it's gonna slow updates. I dont know when I will be updating again, but I hope you will hold tight for the following chapters. Thank you to the reviewers for your kind words. It helped me be inspired to continue writing.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
